Bad End Night
by Nox Rose Keller
Summary: Bad End Night (English and Romanji) credit to vgperson


**Bad∞End∞Night (Romanji)**

Fukai fukai mori no oku ni mayoikonda mura no musume  
Iro-aseta tegami o motte yoru no yakata ni tadoritsuku

Bukimi na youkan no kowareta tobira o tataku

Murako: "Dareka imasen ka"  
Shitsuji: "Oyaoya, o-komari desu ka?"  
Shoujo Ningyou: "Youkoso..."  
Shounen Ningyou: "Fushigi no yakata e..."  
Meido: "O-cha o meshiagare "

Minna minna atsumatte kyakujin wa "nebumi" o sareru

Shujin: "Demo, koushite au no mo nanika no en"  
Futago Ningyou: "Nara, paatii, paatii!"

""Kangei shiyou!""

Shounen Ningyou: "Hurry, HurrY!"  
Shitsuji: "Wain o tsuide"  
Meido: "Donchan donchan "  
O-jou-sama: "Kanpai shimashou"  
Shoujo Ningyou: "Are you readY?"  
Okugata: "Junbi wa ii?"

""Saa, hajimeyou""

Kimi ga shuyaku no Crazy nighT wain katate ni sharekonde  
Hodoyoku yoi ga mawattara tanoshiku natte kichatta?

Utae odore sawagou ze sui mo amai mo wasurete sa  
Ki ga kurucchau hodo ni tanoshinjae Happy nighT

Utage kara ichiya ake "nanika" ga okashii no desu  
Nemutte okite mita keredo ikkou ni asa ga konai no desu

Shoujo Ningyou: "Himitsu o..."  
Shounen Ningyou: "Oshiete ageru yo...?"  
Futago Ningyo: ""Tokei o mite goran... ""

Musume wa kowaku nari himitsu no heya ni nigekomu  
Omotai tobira o aketara soko wa...  
""Jesus, jesuS!""  
Hitsugi no yama datta

Okugata: "Ara ara..."  
Shujin: "Mite shimatta ne..."  
Shounen Ningyou: "Danger! dangeR!"  
Meido: "Kowagaraide? "  
Shoujo Ningyou: "Where are you goinG?"  
Shitsuji: "Doko ni iku no desu?"

""O-machinasai ""

Kimi ga shuyaku no Crazy nighT daihon-doori ni susumu no kai?  
Koyoi wa dou naru? EndinG subete wa sou, kimi jidai sa

Sagase sagase Happy enD junban machigaetara o-wa-ri  
True enD wa hitsugi iki? Saa, konya mo Bad∞End∞Night?

Murako: "Doushitara ie ni kaereru no kana?"  
Shujin/Okugata: "Butai ga owareba..."  
Shitsuji/Meido: "Kaereru deshou..."  
Murako: "Happy enD no kagi wa..."  
Murako: "Doko ni ochiteiru no?"  
Murako: "Kirari to tsumetaku hikaru kagi..."

Murako: "...Miittsukketa"

Watashi ga shuyaku no Crazy nighT naifu katate ni sharekoube  
Hodoyoku furimawashitara... tanoshiku natte kichatta

Nigero! Nigero! Ichimokusan ni! Budai, serifu mo wasurete sa  
Ki ga kurucchau hodo ni kowashichae Bad∞End∞Night

Kimi ga shuyaku no Crazy nighT kyasuto mo budai mo naku natte  
Monogatari ga owattara saa, minna de kaerimashou ka

Utae odore sawagou ze sui mo amai mo wasurete sa  
Ki ga kurucchau hodo ni tanoshinjae Bad∞End∞Night

Shizuka ni natta heya no naka hakushu o okuru nazo no kage  
"Koyoi wa ii butai deshita..." Tegami o hirotte naiteita

* * *

**Bad∞End∞Night (English)**

A girl from the village, lost deep, deep in the woods,  
Arrives at a mansion of the night, faded letter in hand...

She knocks on the ominous manor's damaged door;

Villager: "Is anybody there?"  
Butler: "My, do you need some help?"  
Doll Girl: "WEL-come..."  
Doll Boy: "To our WON-drous mansion..."  
Maid: "Let me serve you tea! "

Everyone gathers, and the guest is "appraised";

Master: "A meeting such as this, you know, must be fate!"  
Doll Twins: "Then we will party! Party!"

"Let us welcome you!"

Doll Boy: "Hurry, hurrY!"  
Butler: "Pour the wine!"  
Maid: "Be merry, be festive! "  
Lady: "Let us give a toast!"  
Doll Girl: "Are you readY?"  
Mistress: "Are we, indeed?"

"Then let us begin!"

You are the lead actress in this Crazy nighT, all dressed up with a glass of wine  
Once you're just drunk enough, won't you enjoy yourself so?

Sing, dance, make merry, forget what's sweet and bitter  
'Til the point of madness, enjoy a Happy nighT!

The night after the banquet, something seemed amiss  
She went to sleep and awoke, but morning never even came...

Doll Girl: "Shall WE..."  
Doll Boy: "Tell you a SE-cret...?"  
Doll Twins: "Take a look at the clock... "

The girl became scared, and fled into a secret room  
And opening the heavy door, she found...  
"JesuS! JesuS!"  
A pile of coffins...

Mistress: "Oh, dear..."  
Master: "So you saw it..."  
Doll Boy: "DangeR! DangeR!  
Maid: "Don't be scared, please? "  
Doll Girl: "Where are you goinG?"  
Butler: "Where, indeed?"

"Please, wait! "

You are the lead actress in this Crazy nighT - is all according to script?  
What, then, of tonight? What EndinG? It's all up to you, you know...

Search, look hard for a Happy endinG, but mess up the order, and it's all over  
Does the True enD lie in the coffins? Ah, is it another Bad∞End∞Night?

Villager: "What can I do to get back home?"  
Master/Mistress: "Once the play is over..."  
Butler/Maid: "Then you shall return..."  
Villager: "The key to the Happy endinG..."  
Villager: "Where has it ended up?"  
Villager: "That coldly-glinting key..."

Villager: "...I fooound it."

I am the lead actress in this Crazy nighT, plunging a knife into your skulls  
And once I'd swung it just enough... I began to enjoy myself so...

Run! Run! Run for your life! Forget the play and the lines!  
'Til the point of madness, break apart this Bad∞End∞Night...

You are the lead actress in this Crazy nighT; the cast and the stage are all gone  
And with the story over, now, shall we all leave together?

Sing, dance, make merry, forget what's sweet and bitter  
'Til the point of madness, enjoy a Bad∞End∞Night!

In the now-silent room, a shadow gave a round of applause  
"A good show you put on tonight..." And it picked up the letter, weeping...


End file.
